Your betrayal will lead to your downfall and creation
by Choco-ocean
Summary: My sorrow is deep than any trench. My anger burns hotter than the sun. My pain will make me strong. I'm darker than night yet I'm brighter than any star. I'm simply grey and your betrayal will cause you to be reborn.
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader, my name is choco-ocean. Not like you didn't know that. Anyway, this is going to be my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I have big plans for this story, unpredictable plans. But, then and again you might know where I'm heading. Anyway I'm going to apologize for two things. The first is if it sounds similar to another story but come on its going to be hard to be original with all of this stories our there. And the second is I'm unpredictable when it comes to updating so, don't be expecting any weekly updates.

October 31, 1981

"Lily, take the twins and run! It's Voldemort! Go! I'll hold him off!", yelled a man with jet-black hair and hazel colored eyes. He faced the blazing red eyes bald man, Voldemort, raising his mahogany wand and prepared for the duel that was coming. Before James could even utter out a spell, Voldemort cast a Bomberda towards James. The forces of the blast, blasted James backwards and into the fire place where he hit his head on the edge of the fire place. Voldemort stalked upstairs to the room where he heard crying.

Inside the nursery, stood a woman with auburn hair and bright green eyes. "Please spare my children. Please, please, please. Please spare them take me instead. Take me instead!", Lily all but begged in desperation. "Step aside girl, this doesn't concern you. If you step aside, I'll spare you only. Move aside!", Voldemort told her. Continuing to beg for her children's lives, final Voldemort warned one last time. "Step aside or I'll kill you." She only shook her had no and with a determined look. She spread her arms out in an act to protect her children.

Casting the killing curse, Lily fell to the ground. Her once bright eyes glazed over with death and became dull of life. Slowly walking towards the crib that held the two children, he whispered out menacingly hiss. "Which one of you is the one to defeat me. Hmm…whom is it?" He stared at the twins. He gazed at the first one. He had black hair and light blue eyes. The babe had a chubby body and wailed, shaking his fudgy fist in fear. Voldemort cast a spell to see that his power level was a little above average.

He turned to the second child and froze. This child reaction unnerved him. Instead of the normal reaction like his brother, the babe simply stared at him with cold emerald eyes. The babe had black hair as black as the night and emerald eyes. Unlike his brother his body was tiny but not in an unhealthy way. Instead of shaking his fist and crying, he just looked at Voldemort with an intelligent gleam in his eyes. But his eyes showed promise of his demise if he did anything he didn't like.

Scanning the child core he was astound to find that the child's core could be on par to that of Merlin. Making his decision he fired off the killing curse to the second child. But before the spell even reached him an emerald barrier appeared in between them. Reflecting the curse back to Voldemort, who released a shriek of pain and destroyed his physical body, and gave the child a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. As Voldemort physical body was disappearing, his magic started to destroy the nursery. Causing a piece of the crib's railing to fall onto of the face of the first child. The child screamed in pain, attracting the other child's magic to heal the wound and remove the celling. Leaving behind a jagged scar on his left cheek. But it was too late.

Mere minutes after, Dumbledore arrive to scene and found James and Lily dead. Climbing up the stairs to the nursery, he found Voldemort's robe and a overpowering sense of lingering magic. Scanning the children core, he notice that the second child had below average magic level while the first showed no magic. Coming to conclusion that the first child had died. He named Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore order Hagid tp fly Harry to the Dursley's; telling him that he will met him there. Dumbledore arrived to the Dursley's and leaves a note, explaining that the Potter's have die and only Harry survived, leaving them, the last relatives alive, to care for Harry.

Years later the Wizard world will regret their mistake


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people. Sorry for the long update. It took forever to try and find a magical creature that is unheard of but can be looked up. And get all my facts as straight as possible. I'm a harry potter fan but not one of those hard core ones that just know little details. For example life debts. Anyway, Happy reading! - choco-ocean

I don't own Harry Potter.

A two week after Triwizard

Sitting in a secluded part of Hogwarts was one Harry Potter. His hair more unkempt than usual, his clothes wrinkled and smelled of B.O., his skin a pasty white and slightly sunken in, and his once beautiful emerald eyes dimmed to a dull green. He been there since the day the end of the Triwizard tournament, mourning the loss of Cedric. Everyone else still shunning him, even the teachers have started to shun him like his peers. No one believed him, when he said that he didn't put his name in the cup. The Hufflepuff became more hostile since Cedric's death. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw's haven't change much, but the Gryffindor attitudes did a 180.

Before they were joyous and proud that Harry was in the competition, but now they hated and shun him even going as far as bully him. The Hufflepuff and them blame him for coming back alive without Cedric, saying it was his fault that Cedric died. 'Technically, what they said is true. If I hadn't offered to let Cedric to tie with me, he still be alive. But now, the only thing to show for the tie is Cedric's death and my win. If only I could have done something.' Harry been plagued with the guilt of Cedric's death and the pain and anger for his treatment of the school towards him.

'Those teacher's should have stopped the abuse but no they seem to encourage it even. Kicking me when I'm down, trying to keep me down. I told those bloody idiots that I didn't put my name in the cup, and because of them Cedric died and I'm being hurt.' Harry's thoughts reasoned but, he still felt guilt. Realizing that he couldn't have done anything to change it. He was one voice trying to speak out against the wave, he warned and tried to help but they wouldn't listen. 'Like bloody sheep, blindly follow whom ever is in power and can't look on their own. Can't even think for themselves. Honestly, it was a clue when they decide to put the survival of the wizard world on his shoulders.'

Harry has been bullied, shunned, and threatened in numerous of ways. He can't even go to class or the Great hall without being threaten. His peers would destroy his school supplies, shove him into the wall, push him to the ground, steal from him, and even use his body as s dummy to try harmful spells on. When he went to Madame Pomfrey be healed, she would just ignore him or when she'll do it in the most painful way. The only people that believed him and were still friends with him were: Fred & George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot. Susan and Hannah because Cedric told them that Harry had warned him of the dragons.

#Pop# "Dobby is sorry, Master Harry. But, a letter has came to yous, from Gringgot's. Letter has no bad curses, Dobby has checked.", Dobby said with pride. "It's alright, Dobby and thank you for thanking care of me.", Harry smiled softly and thanked Dobby. "Tis nothing for Great Master Harry Potter. Dobby leaves now.", Dobby finished and popped away. Harry glanced down to the letter and tore the seal. Dear Mr. Potter, We would like to congratulate you on your win of the Triwizard tournament and our condolences for Mr. Cedric's death. We wish to discuss with you about some matters in private. Such matter as the recent transaction of your vault and the sudden amount of withdrawals done. Please meet us today at 1. A portkey is attached to this letter. Sign Griphook.

Harry check the time, it was almost 1 now. Harry asked Dobby to poof him to the locker room and to bring him a change of clothes. Once he made himself presentable, he grasp the portkey and was taken directly to Griphook's office. "Please have a seat Mr. Potter. Now to begin, the main Potter vault has become active. There was a withdrawn of about 50,000 galleons which have been spent on household items such as furniture, cooking utensils, personal hygiene thing, and etc. Do you know what are being done with these items?", Griphook asked. "No Mr. Griphook, I have no idea about this items, I haven't even left Hogwarts yet to buy this supplies. It impossible. I don't know who is doing these actions and even if it was me; I wouldn't have bought anything since I'm always been sent to my relatives.", Harry replied. "Well, we know it wasn't you, we just wanted to see if you knew about these actions. So, what do you want to do about it Mr. Potter?", Griphook asked. "For one thing, I want you to please put a stop to these actions and get the money back. And another, Is it possible for me to get an inheritance test, please?", Harry asked. "Why ever for Mr. Potter?", Griphook questioned in confusion.

"You see Mr. Griphook, I'm tired of being subject to cruel treatment of other whim and wish to be able to do something about it. I also wish to get away from my current problems, you see at Hogwarts I'm being shunned, threatened, and harmed. At my guardian's home, I'm emotional abused, treated like a house elf, and starved. And the wizard world treats me like its scapegoat. One minute I'm the hero, the next I'm Lord Voldemort himself. I wish to change this circumstances. Do you see my point?", Harry declared. "Yes, I see your point Mr. Potter. We will do the inheritance test immediately, if you'll give me a few minutes to gather the equipment.", Griphook confirmed. Harry gave a nod, Griphook asked Harry to hold his hand over the a small golden bowl and make a shallow cut across his hand. Harry cut his hand and let three drops of his blood fall into the bowl. A minute later, a light appeared then disappeared leaving behind a long scroll and healing Harry's wound.

Griphook read over the scroll, his eyes grew bigger and bigger as he reads. Griphook gave Harry the scroll:

Full Name: Harry James Potter

Parents: James Potter(unknown), Lily Potter(unknown)

Siblings: Henry Potter(unknown)

Relatives: Petunia Dursley(alive), Vernon Dursley(alive), Dudley Dursley(alive)

Godparents: Alice Longbottom(incapacitate), Sirius Black(alive)

Magic Guardian: Albus Dumbledore(illegally), Sirius Black(officially but not available)

Age: 15

Titles: Boy-who-lived

Heirs: Potter(father), Black(godparent), Gryffindor(father), Hufflepuff(father), Ravenclaw(mother), Slytherin(conquest), Merlin(power and blood), and Peverell(power and father)

Availability: All heir titles to lordship except Potter

Properties: see advisor

Businesses/Investment: Daily Prophet 85%(Potter and Black combined), Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions 15%(Black), Flourish and Blotts 55%(Ravenclaw), Leaky Cauldron 65%(Hufflepuff), Potage's Cauldron Shop 40%(Slytherin), Ollivanders 50%(Merlin), Quality Quidditch Supplies 45%(Gryffindor), Firewhisky 45%(Potter and Black combined)

Contracts: Marriage contract with Ginevra Weasley made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, Life debts from: Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Peter Pettigrew, and an unknown life debt

Alliances: Longbottom, Greengrass, Malfoy, Weasley, Lovegood, Black, Lestrange, Bones

Abilities: beast tongue(blocked partially -Parseltongue), Omni- magic(blocked 100%)- affinity for electricity and fire, mage sight(100%)

Power level: Merlin(blocked 85%)

Intelligence: Genius(blocked 75%)

Creature Inheritance: Raiju – fox form (blocked 100%)

Other: compulsion potion/spells to Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Order of Phoenix(as a whole, to the individuals); compulsion to hate Slytherin and Snape; loyalty potion towards Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Order of Phoenix; weak love potion to Ginny Weasley; personality change to show reckless behavior, anti-social, moody, make taker depress or very anger; potion to show tolerance to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; Mind charms(obviate, repress memories, false memories)

Harry's jaw dropped as he read the scroll, "W-What?! I'm Hogwarts Heir, Merlin and Peverlle's heir to! How is this even possible? And what is a Raiju and Omni- magic?", Harry stuttered out. Looking just as shock, Griphook answered, "A Raiju is a mythology creature that can take the form of a cat, weasel, fox, or wolf. They can control electricity and fire but they can't control fire with their bodies while they can with electricity. Not much is known about this creatures, they are very rare though. Now Omni-magic is the ability to use all forms of magic but you have certain limitations. Such limitations are that you may be weak against a certain item, weapon, or ability, not bring able to alter other's will, others of similar power levels, you may go insane, may not be fully conscious of the control over the power, or may be overwhelmed by their emotions." Harry sat in the chair with a glazed over look. "Also", Griphook added, "you have three mates: Fred & George Weasley and Draco Malfoy. The reason is because you will need three mates to ground your limitless power."

Harry looked ready to just past out, and noticing the look, Griphook let Harry collect himself. "Now Mr. Potter, would you like to do the inheritance ritual or no? You can do the ritual because you were automatically made an adult when you were force into the Triwizard tournament.", Griphook asked. Harry set a determined look on his face and said, "Yes, I would very much like that Mr. Griphook."


End file.
